Total Drama Season 5 ep 3
Team loser: Bridgette Geoff Eva Tyler Team star: Lindsay dawn Noah Cody Sam Dakota Team hero: Mike Zoey Trent Gwen LaShawna Cameron Team devil Scott Courtney Duncan Jo heather Alehandro Confession: dawn: I need Allies, I know Scott is willing but I can't trust him, maybe Lindsay or Cameron would wprl. Hmm.., Confession:Scott: what team loser doesn't know is I have a man on the inside, Geoff, I promised to help him after his team died out, but Eva is gonna beat him in the end. Let's just hope Bridgette don't catch on. At breakfast, everyone is eating, dawn is talking to Lindsay Dawn:Nice choice on that dress Lindsay: Well it was to small, so I figured it would fit you! Dawn: What? Across the room Geoff and Scott are talking Geoff: I don't know man, Eva almost exposed me! Scott: you will do what I say if you wanna win. The rest of team loser if talking near Lindsay and dawn. Bridgette: Why is geoff talking to Scott? Eva: Hes making Geoff turn on us.... Bridgette:Doing to us what he did to his own team last season Tyler: Lose geoff next time ok Eva: well duh Bridgette:I don't know Eva: then we all lose your choice Chris with microphone: Meet by the lake for the next challenge By the lake: Chris: each team will send two members to a nearby island a return with a key, there are only 3 keys so, two teams lose a member All teams gasp Chris: Also I choose who goes! Losers send Bridgette and geoff Devil sends Scott and Courtney Heroes send cameron and zoey Stars send Lindsay and Noah Wild cards send izzy and Sadie Sadie: in gonna miss you Katie Katie: I'll miss you too Sadie! Izzy grabs Sadie and tosses her in the canoe and they head off, followed quickly by the other teams. On Geoff and bridgettes canoe Geoff: It's good to get some time together. Bridgette: Focus geoff To Sadie and izzy, now on the island. Sadie: I miss Katie so much Izzy:Shh! The key! Sadie grabs the key Scott and Courtney emerge from a bush Scott grabs a key and they leave. Over by Cameron and Zoey Chris though megaphone: announcement there are two keys left to turn in. Lindsay and Noah appear laughing. Zoey: what's so funny? Noah: we set Courtney and Scott up Lindsay: they took a fake key! Noah take this one Cameron: uh, thanks? Lindsay: By cammie Zoey: let's go Back on the beach Chris: sorry to teams loser and devil but you guys both lose a player Courtney:What!!!!!!!! Scott: We had a key! Chris: Sorry it was fake! Scott and Courtney get glares from the other devil. Elimination ceremony Chris First up, the losers Chris: Eva and Bridgette are safe Chris:Tyler or Geoff who is safe... Tyler is still in! Geoff: why? Eva: you where working with Scott Bridgette: Sorry but now we are even! You voted me in total drama Island remember! Geoff: you too! Chris: who else will be launched? Not heather, or al! Jo is safe!, so is Duncan! Courtney or Scott? Courtney, sorry you're run is over! Courtney: Nooooooooooooo! At the cannon Courtney and Geoff are stuffed in the same cannon and launched Who will be flung next on total drama 5!!